


Expanding ?

by MorrisonxBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrisonxBane/pseuds/MorrisonxBane
Summary: When Alec asks Magnus about expanding their family what will he say ? How will he react ? Read to find out more !





	Expanding ?

 

 “Magnus ...” Alec says as he walks over to Magnus and sees him practising magic.

“Yes Alexander ? Is something wrong ?” Magnus replies as he stops and turns to face Alec.

“Have you ever thought about having kids ?”

“Of course Alexander, I have been alive for many years but I don’t think that is for me ...” Magnus says as he turns back around and carries on practising magic. “Why do you ask Alexander?”

“Just seeing Jace and Lydia with their children made me wonder about us maybe expanding our family.” Alec replies nervously.

“Alexander, you know I would love nothing more than that but....” Magnus pauses and stops what he is doing again.

“But what Magnus ?” Alec says confused as he walks over next to him.

“Alec ... It kills me that I will have to see you grow old one day ... I don’t think I can bear to see our child do the same.” Magnus replies as a sad expression appears on his face.

Before Alec has the chance to reply to Magnus the door of the apartment swings open, and Izzy and Raphael appear. A part of Alec is happy they walked in when they did.

“Izzy? Raphael? What are you guys doing here?” Alec asks as a worried expression appears on his face. He turns his attention from Magnus to his sister and her boyfriend.

“Alec, I’ve called you six times! There has been a number of demon attacks on mundanes. It's urgent.” Izzy replies while walking into the room with Raphael behind her. “We need to go right now!”

“Can you just give us a second?” Alec gestures for Izzy and Raphael to go into the other room. He didn’t want to leave his conversation with Magnus like this.

“Ok, one second then we have to go!” Izzy says as she walks into the other room with Raphael.

“Magnus.... I shouldn’t have bought it up. I'm sorry.” Alec says as he turns to face Magnus again

“Alexander, I’m fine. You worry to much, go help your sister and do what you do best.” Magnus says as a small smile appears on his face and then pulls Alec into a hug.

Before Alec could reply back, he was interrupted by Izzy. “Alec, we need to leave now.” She orders as she walks over to the door and gestures at Alec to hurry up.

“I’ll see you tonight. I love you.” Alec says to Magnus as he gives him a kiss on the check, before turning with a sigh to follow Izzy to the door, leaving Magnus and Raphael in the apartment. Alec takes one last glance at Magnus before closing the door behind him.

“Big brother, what's wrong? Were you and Magnus arguing? I haven’t seen you this quiet in ages.” Izzy asks, but she knows her brother well enough to know that he would probably shoot her questions straight down anyway.

“Izzy, please just drop it.” Alec says firmly as he tries to avoid the questions but Izzy isn't buying any of it. She knows something is bothering him and she has to get to the bottom of it. Izzy follows after Alec into the elevator.

“Oh c'mon Alec, have you forgot who you're talking to? Just tell me. "

“Iz, I said drop it! Me and Magnus are fine.” Alec says as he pushes the down button.  
The doors of the elevator start to close.

 

**

Magnus watches the door close behind Alec, while trying to ignore the searing gaze he can feel coming from Raphael. Magnus turns for the kitchen, acting as though Raphael didn’t know him better than most.

“Is there anything in particular you wanted to see me about?” Magnus asks while walking over to pour himself a drink.

“Magnus, what’s going on with you and Alec?” Raphael asks, sensing something is bothering him.

“You worry to much about me, my dear boy.” Magnus replies as he swirls his drink around in his hand.

“Magnus... ”

“Fine, Fine. If you must know.. ” Magnus begins then pauses mid sentence. “Alexander wants us to expand our family.”

“And you don’t want to?”

“Dear boy, of course I do, but.... I already have to live with the knowlegde that one day Alec will grow old and die and... I don’t think I can stomach seeing our child do the same.” Magnus says as he stares into space while proceeding to down the rest of his drink.

“Magnus you’re so caught up in the part where they leave you, that you are going to miss out on the life you could have with them before that.” Raphael says with a sigh, thinking about his sister Rosa, who he had to see grow old.

“My dear boy, don’t worry about me. Now tell me what I can do for you.” Magnus replies trying to change the conversation topic to lighten up the mood.

“I need dagget root.” Raphael says hoping Magnus won’t ask too many questions, even though he knows he will.

“Vampire tranquilliser?” Magnus says as he places his empty glass down onto the table as a concerned look appears on his face.

“It’s for me. Rosa...uh.... she passed away.” Raphael replies as he tries to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. He may appear as this big scary vampire, but when it comes to his sister he loved her more than anything.  
“I’ve lost my last living relative... I can’t sleep.”

Magnus practically raised him. He understands him better than anyone.

“I’m so sorry Raphael.” Magnus says as he pulls Raphael into a tight hug and conjures up a vial of dagget root, giving it to Raphael.   
  
“Thank you.” Raphael says as he slowly takes the vial and exits the apartment, leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts.

All of a sudden there is a frantic knocking sound coming from the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Magnus moans as he walks over to the door with a sigh. He opens the door and sees Catarina and Madzie.

“Magnus!” Madzie yells with a smile and runs towards Magnus. He bends down to give her a hug.

“Sweet pea!” It’s so good to see you!” Magnus replies, but he's still confused as to why Catarina and Madzie are randomly showing up at his door.

“My dearest Catarina, what can I do for you?” Magnus says as he gets back up.

“Can you watch Madzie, please Magnus? I just got called to the E.R. for a double shift.” Catarina replies trying to persuade Magnus.

“I don’t think that would be such a good idea Catarina. I may be the High Warlock of Brooklyn but I know nothing when it comes to children.” Magnus says with a sigh.

“Don’t act like your some helpless 40-year-old warlock. You're Magnus Bane! Please Magnus! nobody else is free and it’s not like I can leave Madzie with an mundane.” Catarina says starting to panic.

“Oh alright, anything for you my dearest Catarina, come along Madzie.” Magnus replies giving in. He takes a hold of Madzies hand.

“Thank you Magnus! I owe you one!" Catarina says as she dashes off. Magnus looks down at the small warlock, wondering what to do. At least Alec would hopefully be home from work soon to help him, he thought to himself.

 

An hour later ...

All of a sudden, the door of the apartment opens

“Magnus? I’m home.” Alec shouts as he walks into the apartment and takes his jacket off, placing it on the hook by the door.

“Alec!” Madzie calls out as she runs from the living room to greet Alec as Magnus follows behind her.

“Madzie, my favourite little sorceress!” Alec says as he picks Madzie up and spins her around, before putting her back down again and puts his hands in her hands. “What is Madzie doing here?” Alec asks Magnus with a happy but also confused look on his face.

“Catarina got called into work and didn’t have anyone to look after Madzie, so she asked me if I could.” Magnus replies as he walks over to Alec to give him a kiss.

“Alec, you come and play with me?” Madzie asks adorably, breaking up the moment between Magnus and Alec.

“I couldn’t say no to my favourite little sorceress now, could I?” Alec says as he he starts to follow Madzie but pauses and turns his head to look over his shoulder at Magnus. “You coming Magnus?”

“You two go ahead! I just have to finish off an order for a client.” Magnus says as Alec and Madzie go into the living room. But instead, Magnus stands there watching Alec play with Madzie while thinking about what Raphael had said to him earlier. Maybe he had jumped to fast at saying no to the idea of expanding their family earlier, and maybe he was being a bit selfish for not taking Alec’s feelings into consideration. He knew Alec would be a great father and that he should at least be allowed the right to talk about the idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Where you can find me :
> 
> Twitter : xhollie_sealeyx  
> Instagram : xhollie_sealeyx


End file.
